Pajama Sam (TV series)
Pajama Sam is an upcoming animated TV series based on the video games. Coming soon in 2020's. (Any ideas about the channel or Netflix) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Sam is a big fan of Pajama Man; he is on the adventure to see (?) Characters * Sam (voiced by Max Mittelman) - He is an imaginary adventure and a fan of Pajama Man. * (?) as Sam's Mother - * (?) as Sam's Father - * (?) as Mark - Sam's older brother * (?) as Otto - The boat * (?) as King - * (?) as Carrot Freedom Fighter - * (?) as Wink and Blink - * (?) as Darkness - * (?) as Andrew Glimmer - * (?) as Bernie Applebaum - * (?) as Bill Gate - * (?) as Brad Carpenters - * (?) as Board Members - * (?) as Courtesy Phone - * (?) as George Someone - * (?) as Jersey Langston III - * (?) as Mother Nature - * (?) as Rhoda Dendron - * (?) as Sheila Zywicki - * (?) as SID - * Lightning (voiced by (?)) - She is one of the weather sisters who is much more loud and high strung. * Thunder (voiced by (?)) - She is one of the weather sisters who is peaceful and calm. * Weather Machine Parts ** Automated Snowflake Inspector (voiced by (?)) ** Velocimomometer (voiced by (?)) - She has a timid, childlike personality and is easily scared. She is responsible for the velocity of the wind. ** Wingnut (voiced by (?)) - Wingnut is a very sarcastic, attitude like being. He is responsible for holding an otherwise loose support beam in place. ** Y-pipe (voiced by (?)) - Y-pipe Is a * (?) as Bean 47 - * (?) as Carrot - * (?) as Chuck Cheddar - * (?) as Florette - * (?) as General Beetfoot - * (?) as Granny Smythe - The apple * (?) as Mickey Hollandaise - * (?) as Pierre Le Pane - The bread * (?) as Luke Wigglebig - * (?) as Selina Celery - * (?) as Selma Celery - * (?) as Zing - * (?) as Bishop - * (?) as Clean Sock - * (?) as Cook - * (?) as Crane Operator - * (?) as Grandma Sweater - * (?) as Hall Monitor - * (?) as Happy Farmer - * (?) as Jacques Scubeau - * (?) as Mall Guard - * (?) as Nutcracker - * (?) as Soiled Sock - * (?) as Sponge - Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) Season 1 # Shadow Puppet - # I Love the Nightlife - # Are You Afraid of the Dark? - # No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside - # Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening - # You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet - # Life is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff - # Sock Works - # Lost and Found - # Mission to the Moon - # Amazing TV Adventure - # Food Fight - # Snow Way Out - # (?) # Season 2 #(?) # Category:Upcoming Category:TV series based on video games Category:Animated Series Category:Adventure Category:3D animation Category:Upcoming television series Category:Humongous Entertainment